guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries
Hi Gta-mysteries, Uberfuzzy, Wendy, and NejiHyuga900! It's the WikiHero user that you sent a message to! I love Linkin Park, Nickelback, Van Halen, Big Time Rush, Black Eyed Peas, Aerosmith, Evanescence, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Metallica, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Led Zeppelin, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Rush, The Guess Who, Chicago, Stevie Ray Vaughn, Creed, Black Sabbath, Slayer, Megadeth, Pantera, Iron Maiden, Venom, Judas Priest, Motorhead, Exodus, Dio, Meshaggah, Napalm Death, Celtic, Sepultura, Death (that is a band name with Chuck Schulinder on guitar), Entombed, Anthrax, Emperor, Ministry, Mercyful Fate, Korn, Helmet, Slipknot, Kyuss, and Rage Against The Machine. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hi, welcome to WikiHero! Thanks for your edit to the Jordan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:38, 2009 December 20 Adopting Wiki Hi. You've been doing a nice job on the wiki. I can't see any other consistent users that are currently active, despite the relatively high level of activity on the wiki, so I am giving you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hi! Umm I'm sorry but you are deleteing some pages that are kinda required here. Pleas leave some pages alone that are required (Like the list of songs that appeared twice in Guitar Hero) Add an article for DJ Hero and DJ Hero 2? Should we add an article for DJ Hero and DJ Hero 2? Even though they don't have Guitar Hero in their names, they are still Guitar Hero spin-offs. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Asking permission if I can add a background to t The background of the WikiHero does seem bland. Is it okay if I add a background to this Wiki, particularly the Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock wallpaper background? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 19:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hi I havent been on for a while but im not gonna log in now, but i just wanted to say that you probably dont remember me but im a user called ZZ Top. I used to be really active on here and when i stopped aditing i was sad to see the wiki have little to no activity. You have done a good job with the wiki and i am happy that somebody is keeping the wiki alive. We are all sad that Guitar Hero is gone (i never cared much about DJ Hero) but that doesnt mean we cant keep editing here. I will start editing again sometime around summer, but until then keep up the good work! I'm technically an IP adress right now but im gonna get the ZZ Top signiture to put at the end of this since I am ZZ Top. ZZ Top You Gotta Move Yeah, I will get on during summer so i'll be editing soon from now! ZZ Top You Gotta Move Metallica My Top 10 favorite band of all time 10. Metallica 9. The Rolling Stones 8. The Beatles 7. Evanescence 6. Aerosmith 5. The Black Eyed Peas 4. Big Time Rush 3. Van Halen 2. Nickelback 1. Linkin Park Linkin Park Guitar Hero series songs Guitar Hero 3 : The Legends Of Rock = "No More Sorrow" Guitar Hero : World Tour = "What I've Done" Guitar Hero 6 : The Warriors Of Rock = "Bleed It Out" Guitar Hero : Decades = "One Step Closer" 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC)